Talk:Lilly's route/@comment-26888336-20160407211758
As a guy who shares the same condition as Hisao though with a higher tolerance in physical limit, and once had the honor to be with a blind girl that I loved very much. I can say this game really brought back a lot memories... Both bad and good ones. At the age of 16, I had a horrifying heart attack during a really heated up high school basketball game that ended up with me in the hospital. I am grateful for that I survived and never had similar incident so far, now that I am 21. My school was kind enough to help me transition into taking online courses during my 3 months stay at the hospital so I wouldn't have to withdraw and be put back a year. Similar to Hisao's experience, my visitors disappeared bit by bit as time go on while I was in the hospital. Although I felt lonely and helpless, what happened at the hospital made all of those feelings go away. It was 2 weeks after the incident that the doctor deemed I was allowed to walk around though I was still under observation period. Being allowed to move freely once again surely was great and gave me a lot of things to do in the hospital. I made a few friends and inspired a few younger kids to be strong. Among all of that, I met Jess, someone who I fell deeply in love with. The first time we met was in the hospital cafeteria, I was just minding my own business working on my lunch when I noticed a she was having trouble putting the finished tray into the slots of those portable tray collectors you see in some school or mall cafeterias. I was quick to go over and guid her as the tray finally go into the slot. After a sincere thank you from her, I asked where her nurse was and why wasn't he/she attending to her. Apparently there was an emergency that needed a few nurses to attend to, so Jess was to told just leaving the tray on the table and go back to her room. Knowing that even with the nurse's order, Jess still insisted to put the tray away before leaving left a big smile on my face. We exchanged names and chatted for a little before she politely asked me to take her back to her room so she could rest, and of course I did. The very next day, I excitedly walked to her room rather early hoping I could catch her before she's out for any activity or had any other things scheduled by the hospital. After finding out she was still resting, I sat on the bench closest to her room in the hallway waiting for her to be up. After getting up several times in between to see if she was up, I finally found her sitting up already listening to music. I knocked on the door to ask for permission to enter, and as I was welcomed in, I found myself looking at her rather beautiful face and accidentally slipped out "Woah you are beautiful". I'm not too sure if she took that as a mockery or compliment, but she jokingly answered with, "With this scar and now blind set of eyes? You must be blind too to say that haha". To be honest, the scar is barely visible as Jess does have a lot of cute freckles near the nose region of her face and it's no lie she's indeed a very beautiful person. In response, I said "No, I mean it, and I know it probably sounds like the world's most cheesiest thing ever, but I have learned to express myself more truthfully after my incident". I could tell what I said took her by surprise, but she then asked me how exactly I ended up in the hospital and told her story first before I could open my mouth. Apparently Jess had been in the hospital way beforer her own incident due to a long battle with cancer. And she wasn't supposed to be back to the hosptial again if it wasn't for her now blind eyes, not that it was a good thing since she was already facing stage 4 cancer that led the doctors to disappointingly tell her she had no more than 5 more months to live. On top of that disturbing enough news, Jess was attacked by a random lunatic while out in downtown who spilled a small amount of acid toward her face that was enough to blind her eyes. After learning what Jess had gone through, but with the rather optimisitc smile on her face after she told the story, I wasn't sure how I was going to share my sympathy let alone tell her my story. I was curious how she could put up that calm and happy smile after practically announcing her misfortune on top of soon coming death... Out of nowhere, I felt a force of anger from inside of me and blatantly asked "How could you smile like that after me all the bad stuff that had happened and that you have a short time to live!?" with an upset expression on my face. Once again, she looked at me surprised and not long after a pause jokingly said, "if I didn't know better, I would think it was another scolding from my over worring lover." We both blushed a little and didn't talk for a while, until I opened my mouth again and told her how exactly I ended up in the hosptial. Strangely enough, she started tearing up and leaned forward to hug me, who was sitting by the edge of her hosptial bed. I couldn't understand what happened knowing my incident was like a splinter compared to what she had gone through, why was she suddenly so emotional toward my little heart attack? Ever since that day we have become good friends and eventually started dating. We told each other about every bits of our lives and encouraged each other to always look on the bright side, especially me... As day went go, I could easily tell Jess was progressively growing weaker day by day, she lost a ton of weights and skins grew so pale to the point her scars are clearer than ever. About three or four days before I was let hom by the doctor, as I walk in Jess's room like every other morning, I could tell she really didn't have much time left. I sat next to her the whole morning telling her how beautiful the weather was, that the doctor thought my condition looked stablized now and should be able to go home soon, all while she lies peaceful with a slight smile on her face. I kept talking and talking about anything I saw or I had on my mind until the heart monitor finally dropped to flat line as if Death himself is nodding at me to let go. Streams of tears ran down my cheeks as I slowly placed a gentle kiss on her lips for the last time and watched the doctors and nurses to rush in... I attended Jess's funeral to mourn a passing of someone that I grew so fond of just recently, when it was over, her parents kept thanking me for being there till her last moment at such a tough time. I told them that the least I could do for her and politely excused myself to head home. Maybe it is because of the incident or I am just naturally a sensitive guy, I cried terribly for the rest of day all locked up in my room. Knowing that there's nothing I could do and with my newfound perspective of never taking life for granted, I didn't give up on myself and went on to live my life. I admit I have been through 3 other relationships in the past 4 years, as physical and wild as they were, none were close to the love I had with Jess. Although all we ever had was a few kisses and hand holding or hugging and nothing more, but those were all I could ask for from Jess. As a man, who is to deny sex isn't something we all want, but if I could've been with her for even just a tiny bit longer, I wouldn't mind to throw in not having sex ever again in the deal for her to have survived cancer or.. just lived longer... I really want to thank the creators of Katawa Shoujo for making it possible to sort of visualize a similar love story of Jess and I through a visual novel. Though I somehow ended up with Emi on my first play through instead of Hanako (Not knowing Lily was an option since I thought the options would be the girls from my first glance when Hisao introduced himself to the class), I have to say I enjoyed Emi's story line and am happy to say that I was able to get the Good Ending not knowing there was supposed to be bad ones. It wasn't until 7 hours after finishing up Emi's story that I googled how to end up with Hanako that I found out Lily has her own path too. The reason why I initially wanted to end up with hanako was because of her scars reminding of Jess's, but then when I learned I could be Lily too I was so happy. I know I didn't go into details on how exactly Jess is like, but I can assure you Lily resembles Jess a lot. Jess was polite, kind, confident, selfless and most importantly someone who loved me just like how Lily loved Hisao. I am glad I was able to somehow find this visual novel from a reddit comment (that I am sorry I cannot give credit to as I closed the tab as soon as moved on to download the game) and able to have a somewhat familiar feel of love again. I don't expect people to read through this rather long personal story of mine, but if anyone is going through or have gone through similar experiences, I hope nothing but the best for you. :)